Night Terrors
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Glinda wakes up to Elphaba screaming...but will a night terror turn into something much more? Elphaba/Glinda Glinda/Elphaba Rated M for smut. Lots of it.


Glinda was used to screams in the night. In fact, she'd become a heavy sleeper because of it. There were the parties that would last into the morning, the study groups that decided to put a little something extra in the punch to make the time fly, the singers, the artists. Glinda was used to it all. But on this particular night, there was screaming, yes, some of it regular, but one scream...it was too loud to be in good humor, to shrill to be that of a girl laughing, too long for a singer, too terrified for an artist. And it was right next to Glinda's bed.

The blonde jumped when she heard the scream – to say the least. Before she even had a chance to open her eyes she was on her feet, looking frantically around for the disturbance. When the dots had cleared and she had even realized she was standing she discovered that it was Elphaba. She was writhing on her bed, her long slender fingers were wrapped tightly in her ebony braids and her face was twisted like someone that was in extreme anguish.

Glinda rushed over to the bed, the screaming not stopping, Elphaba didn't even stop to take a breath.

"ELFIE!" Glinda yelled, shaking her friends shoulder roughly while trying to avoid the fists that were now flying in every direction.

"ELFIE!" Glinda yelled again, louder this time, managing to pin one of Elphaba's fists down on the bed. However, it was clear that she wasn't going to just wake up. Glinda looked frantically around the room, as if something would jump out and help her. She knew that if she didn't stop this soon the whole floor would be at their door.

"Ah!" she finally settled for a cup of liquid that was sitting on Elphaba's nightstand. With surprising force she flung the substance on Elphaba's face and almost at once the screams quieted. Glinda shook as a giant sigh of relief coursed through her and she sat heavily on Elphaba's bed, looking at her friend for signs of movement.

Elphaba opened one eye slowly and jumped slightly when she saw Glinda sitting next to her. "What are you doing, and why am I wet?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the blonde, pushing herself up into a sitting position, she looked down at her clothes, a look of immense confusion spreading across her face.

"You were screaming. Like...whoa, I thought you were dying. Do you not remember why?" Now it was Glindas turn to look skeptical.

"No, I just got really cold and woke up drenched with you sitting on my bed. You can imagine the confusion." Elphaba pushed herself up a little further and readjusted her pillow, "And you know what else? I'm feeling particularly lethargic, which probably means I'll freeze to death." she looked helplessly down at her wet clothes and then back up at Glinda.

"Oh, no, don't look at me like that, I only did it because you wouldn't shut up." Glinda pouted, not moving from her spot.

"Yes, and if it weren't for you I would still be screaming. But, I would be unaware and completely dry and warm under my covers." Elphaba smiled coyly, motioning with her eyes at the small chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

"Nope." Glinda said, crossing her arms and looking away, "And I'm completely awake, so I could sit here all night."

It happened in a second, one minute Elphaba was sitting with her back against the headrest and the next her arms were thrown around Glinda, completely soaking her. After Glinda was adequately wet Elphaba pulled back, a satisfied smile spread across her face. "Now do you want to get up?"

Glinda's mouth was open in shock as she looked down at her soaked clothes, she looked back up at Elphaba. "Nope." Almost as soon as the word left her mouth Glinda pulled the nightgown over her head and tossed it into the corner of the room. "Problem solved."

Now it was Elphaba's turn to be shocked. That was definitely the last thing she had expected...but it was certainly not a negative surprise. She couldn't help but take a sneak peak at Glinda's body, considering all that she was adoring was a small pair of light pink panties. "Wow." the word left Elphaba's mouth before she even realized it and Glinda's face turned a light shade of pink, Elphaba could see it even in the dim light.

"Oh..." Glinda breathed, the situation becoming increasingly awkward. She had obviously thought their level of friendship was beyond this. But Elphaba simply could not stop staring. Glinda's body was so different from her own...her skin was so...milky and flawless. She looked like a woman should look.

"Um..." Glinda started, crossing her arms over her chest and starting to look around for a dry nightgown.

"No, don't." Elphaba said timidly, looking up at Glinda's flushed face, "It's alright. I've just never see a woman naked before..." she caught her eyes lowering again and scolded herself silently.

"You've seen me naked!" Galinda said, crossing her arms tighter over her chest, "Everyday!" she added.

"I never have actually look...I've made myself look away." Elphaba could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks and she quickly looked away.

"Well...you can look now."

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat, that was the absolute late thing that she was expecting to come from Glinda's mouth...but then again, she was learning that the small blonde was full of surprises. Elphaba slowly turned her head and Glinda lowered her arms, resting them on the bed behind her.

"Oh.." Elphaba let out again, for the first time really looking at Glinda's breasts. They were perfect, milky white with small pink nipples that were still hard from the water.

"I like the way you look at me...no one's ever done that before." Glinda's voice was soft, contemplative.

"Like what?" Elphaba's eyes went down, looking at the small slope of Glinda's stomach, to the soft rise of her thighs, the the soft pink underwear settled neatly between them.

"Like...I'm a piece of art or something..." Elphaba looked up and Glinda was smiling. "Want a better look?" she pushed herself off of the bed and stood in front of Elphaba, her breasts only inches from her flushed face.

Elphaba could smell her now too and it made her dizzy, she wanted so badly to reach out and touch Glinda's flawless skin.

Glinda's fingers trailed down her stomach and paused above the light pink panties. She didn't ask if Elphaba wanted to see, she just lowered them gently, kicking them off once they reached her ankles.

Elphaba could no longer hide her longing, she felt the hot moisture between her legs building as she continued to study her friend. She was too aroused to think about pushing her feelings away, she didn't think that it was wrong for her to be feeling this way...she didn't pause for a second to think of how improper this all was. She'd always thought Galinda was beautiful, and in her dreams sometimes she would dream that she was the boy and Glinda loved her...only her.

"You can touch if you want..." Glinda's voice was noticeably lower than before, Elphaba looked into her blue eyes, "Are you sure?" she asked, her hand already inching forward to graze the soft skin of the blonde's stomach.

"Yes..." she breathed, taking a step closer to Elphaba. Elphaba moved slowly, taking her time, memorizing the dips of Glinda's skin, the rise and fall of her breaths. She moved up and grazed the underside of her breast, gasping at the softness. Glinda moved even closer as Elphaba moved upwards and felt the throbbing heat of Glinda's nipple and the supple skin surrounding it.

Glinda's breathing quickened as Elphaba's thumb grazed it and she realized for the first time how long it had been since someone had touched her like this and just how much she wanted to touch Elphaba as well.

"Is this okay?" Elphaba breathed, her hands pausing to read the expression on the blonde's face.

"Yes..." Glinda sighed, stroking the side of Elphaba's face.

"What do you want?" she asked, putting her hand over Glinda's.

"I want you to touch me...and I want to touch you." she said it softly, like a whisper and Elphaba nuzzled her cheek into her pale skin while her hands resumed their place on even paler breasts.

Glinda raised Elphaba's face so that they were looking into each others eyes, "Is this okay?" Glinda asked, bringing her lips down to meet Elphaba's in one sudden movement, causing her to collapse into Glinda, her heart beating out of control and her hands beginning to shake. Glinda didn't pull away to hear Elphaba's answer, she just deepened the kiss and moved her hands to the hem of Elphaba's nightgown, beginning to tug the fabric upwards.

"What about this?" she gasped, pausing only for a second before crushing her lips back to Elphabas. She continued to tug the fabric up, only breaking their lip lock to let it pass between them. Elphaba's hands were on Glinda's waist now, she wasted almost no time in climbing on the bed with Elphaba and straddling her. Glinda's hands trailed down her smooth green skin, noting how flawless it was, she could feel every muscle, she could also feel the moan that came from Elphaba when her thumb grazed her dark green nipple. Glinda shivered, her hands sliding down even more planes of perfect skin.

"What about this?" Glinda asked again as she moved her kisses down Elphaba's neck, pausing to dip her tongue sensually in the dip of her collarbones.

"What about this?" Elphaba asked, flipping Glinda on her back and wrapping her own legs around the blonde.

"Oh, I like this too..." Glinda gasped the last part of the sentence as Elphaba ran her finger right over the spot that made every girl turn to butter.

"Oh..." she gasped again as Elphaba lowered her mouth to bite softly on Glinda's nipple. Her fingers were softly circling the liquid heat between Glinda's thighs and as the blonde moaned she moved her lips to every inch of her, wanting to taste the milk in her skin, the sweet perfume that made her so beautiful.

"Elphaba...please..." Glinda pleaded as the teasing became too much. Elphaba smiled, still dumbfounded that she was finding herself in the situation...however, she was completely happy to oblige Glinda's request.

"As you wish." Elphaba breathed in Glinda's ear, softly pushing two fingers inside of her as she crushed their lips back together. Galinda gasped and responded eagerly to Elphaba's lips. She began rocking against Elphaba's fingers, they were both moaning together. Glinda because of Elphaba's fingers and Elphaba for the feel of Glinda around her.

As Elphaba's thrusts quickened, Glinda's moans became louder and shorter, building in intensity until Elphaba was panting with her, bringing her closer and closer to...

It happened in a second, Glinda's moans ended and she let out a loud gasp, digging her fingers into Elphaba's back before collapsing on the bed, her head spinning.

"You okay?" Elphaba asked, concerned.

"Am I okay? You've just given me one of the best orgasms of my life. I still can't see straight." Glinda turned her cerulean eyes on Elphaba, smiling softly.

"Oh...well in that case..." Elphaba lowered her lips to Glinda's, kissing her once before pulling away again, she let her body collapse next to the panting blonde.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Glinda asked, still panting slightly.

"I don't know." Elphaba answered, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she'd just fucked her roommate...her best friend...the most popular girl in school.

"Well, my dear Elphaba, I hope that you have night terrors more often then."

Elphaba smiled, bad dreams or not, she knew that Glinda would be woken up by screaming much more often.


End file.
